


Stargate Whoosh!

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Filk, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Summary: Filk to the tune of JINGLE BELLS, by John Pierpont, 1859. Jack's POV (merry christmas Badger!). No warnings, no spoilers.





	Stargate Whoosh!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** for TheGenGate christmas challenge. I really did not think up the challenge to go with the filk. Honest! *blink* See my innocence? I actually thought this in responce to the challenge idea, was in the shower and the chorus came to me.

  
Author's notes: for TheGenGate christmas challenge. I really did not think up the challenge to go with the filk. Honest! *blink* See my innocence? I actually thought this in responce to the challenge idea, was in the shower and the chorus came to me.   


* * *

Stargate Whoosh!

### Stargate Whoosh!

#### by Tamy Pooh

Date Archived: 12/22/03  
Website: http://www.snirt.us  
Status: Complete  
Category: Team, Humor, Adventure/Action, Gen story, Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to archive: ask first, you can link to the page  
Series:   
Notes: for TheGenGate christmas challenge. I really did not think up the challenge to go with the filk. Honest! *blink* See my innocence? I actually thought this in responce to the challenge idea, was in the shower and the chorus came to me.   
  
Warnings: been told this needs a "pee your pants in laughter" warning.  
Disclaimer: not mine. None of it. Check out my home page for better disclaimers.  
Summary: Summary: Filk to the tune of JINGLE BELLS, by John Pierpont, 1859. Jack's POV (merry christmas Badger!). No warnings, no spoilers.   


* * *

Please visit this story at the author's archive at http://www.snirt.us/SG1/fic/stargatewhoosh.html 

Stargate whoosh,  
stargate whoosh,  
stargate goes Ka-woosh!  
Oh what fun it is to see   
the stargate go ka-woosh!   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tamy Pooh


End file.
